Ancient Egypt - Day 18
|Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 17 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 19}} Difficulty This level is the first Last Stand in Ancient Egypt and intended to be the first in the game. In this level, 2000 sun is given automatically in order to plan a defense. Two Plant Food is also given to the player at the start. Sun producing plants and free plants are not allowed. This Last Stand level is swarmed with Camel Zombies, as well as Mummy Zombies via Sandstorm ambush. Bloomerang and any other piercing plants are ideal here, as they can easily take down the zombies mentioned above. Waves 1= 3- 5+ |note1 = Sandstorm! |ambush1 = |zombie2 = = 2- 4- |zombie3 = 1+ 2- 4- 5- |note3 = Sandstorm! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 1= 3- 5= |zombie5 = = - 4- 2+ |note5 = Sandstorm! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = = - - + |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 + |note7 = Final wave; Sandstorm! |ambush7 = }} = carries three camel segments - carries four camel segments + carries five camel segments Strategies Since Camel Zombies appear, be sure to choose Bloomerang. You can choose Fume-shroom, Laser Bean, or Snapdragon as an alternative if unlocked. Wall-nuts are a must-have as well. Using premium plants Avoid using instant use plants such as Squash, Power Lily, or Jalapeno, unless you have sun leftover for them. Kiwibeast is a great option on this level, as there are no zombies that can destroy it instantly on this level, making it a solid option. Cold Snapdragon can handle these zombies well, but it made need some support from a defensive plant, (such as Wall-nut) to handle Bucketheads in the top and bottom lanes. Electric Blueberry is good in last stands, since you can place a bunch of them at the start of the level, and watch them rain lightning on any zombie. Finally, Explode-O-Nut is a good option, as every zombie here can eat it, allowing it to potentially destroy a big group of zombies. Beginner's Defense Place two columns of Bloomerangs in the two leftmost columns of the lawn, and 5 Wall-nuts on the third column. This is the easiest way to get through the level if you are just getting started. If some Bucketheads managed to make it to your Bloomerangs (which they won't), use a Plant Food. Cannons Away :By Just put a Coconut Cannon on each lane. You should be able to pass, but if Buckethead Mummy Zombies get too close, use Plant Food. Shovel-pepper *'Required plants:' **Pepper-pult **Instant kills Upgrades needed: *At least one of Shovel Boost, Shovel Perk, or Shovel Bonus Do this: Use Plant Food when things get rough. If the zombies are still alive, shovel Pepper-pults and get partial profit. Use that sun on instant kills. A.C.H.E.A.P *'Required plants:' **A.K.E.E. Do this: Plant Food is most likely not needed. Easy Crazy Mode :Created by *This strategy does not require Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *Simply place a column of Repeaters and a column of Laser Beans (place the Laser Beans in the second column). They will obliterate all the enemies, including the Buckethead Zombies. *A Buckethead Zombie may take down a Laser Bean at the end of the level if it is lucky but will still not survive. **If it is somehow necessary (very rarely, usually due to a combination of poor firing rates from Laser Beans and too many sandstorm zombies in the way), dig up plants to create a Wall-nut if needed. *Rotobagas can be used as a substitute for Repeaters (placed ahead of the Laser Beans) and seem to have a 100% success rate in saving lawn mowers. You may also use two Laser Bean columns. Death-Lobber *Fill the first two columns with Dusk Lobber and the third with Wall-nut. Use Plant Food on the final wave if you so wish. The Dusk Lobbers will make it look like the zombies never existed. Bloomerang Stingers This strategy does not require any lawn mowers or Power Ups, nor does it require any defensive plants. *Place a column of Bloomerangs on the first column closest to the house. *Place a column of Red Stingers right by the Bloomerangs. *Place two Snapdragons on the second and fifth row of the third column. This strategy will make you beat the level very easily, and will easily overpower the Bucketheads and Camel Zombies. Laser Dragons :Created by *Place a column of Laser Beans on the first column closest to the house. *Place a column of Snapdragons on the second column closest to the house. *Place a column of Wall-nuts on the third column closest to your house. You have to wait until the plants destroy the tombstones in order to fill in the two rest tiles. Pea Stingers :Created by *Place two columns of Red Stingers on the first and second columns closest to the house. *Place a column of Peashooters on the third column closest to your house. That’s it. Strategy 11 *On first and fifth lane, place Wall-nut at the first column, with Spikerock in front of it. *On three other lanes, place Snapdragon at the back, followed by Wall-nut and Spikerock in front of it. *Assuming all your plants are in level 1, you will have 50 sun left. *Use Plant Food on Snapdragons to get rid of Buckethead Zombie quickly (optional). Strategy 12 Place as many Bloomrangs as possible. Gallery Day 18 AE 1st Reward.png|First time reward AE18Char.jpg|By AED18.jpg BOgameplay7.jpg|By AEDAY18.png|By IMG 0146.PNG|By AE18.PNG|By AE18-2.PNG|Final flag by MyNameIsMyName AE18-FW.PNG|Finished by MyNameIsMyName aloe is lit.jpg|By EgyptDay18byLD.jpg|By Screenshot_2017-08-05-17-18-57.png|Strategy 10 SOAE18.PNG|By Trivia *There is a modified version of this level in the Gem Jam Epic Quest. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 First last stand Ancient Egypt Day 18 (Ep.24)|By Ancient Egypt Day 18 - Plants vs Zombies 2 Its About Time How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 18's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty